A New Wolf: A Secret Past
by The painted wolf pup
Summary: Hey everyone. Reposted and twice as good. I'm sorry I took so long. If you want a better summery, look inside.-Kinyah
1. Character Bios

Character BIOS Tira- She is 17 in human years. She has long, strait black hair with blue tips. She usually keeps it in a tight high up ponytail. She had dark green eyes (jade). She wears a army suit. I think it's what privates wear and combat boots. She usually wears the long sleeved over shirt, tied around her waist. She's 5'11.  
Wolf form: She is about Kiba's tone and height. She has snow white fur and black tips on the tips of her fur and ears. She has a black patch over her eyes (not like a pirate, but the hair is black) Her toes are black and it runs to her mid legs. Same jade colored eyes.   
Attitude: Bossy, takes charge, funny sometimes, always gets her way. 

Hiro- He is 14 in human years. He has short dark brown spiky hair with white tips. His eyes are a midnight blue. He wears long baggy jean shorts with a metal chain on the loops and dipped into his back pocket. A black long sleeve shirt, covered with a red shirt that says, "Don't make me have to kill you" in red letters, and black Timberlands boots with red stitching. He is also wearing a silver spiked necklace and a silver loop in one ear. The only weird thing about him was his legs were wrapped in brown bandages, and he had a scar on his left cheek, just below his eyes. He also had black shades dangling from his spiked necklace. He's 5'4.   
Wolf form: He is alittle taller then Toboe. He has black fur, with white tips on his fur and ears. He has white patch over his eye like Tira and the same pattern on his paws, exept they are white, instead of black.   
Attitude: Shy, kind and stays close to Tira 

Shikira- She is 15. She has short messy black hair. Her eyes are jade, like Tira's. She wears a short white dress, that ended just below her butt. She has heels boots, that end just below her knees. She usually wears a dark green choker as well. She's 5'6,   
Wolf form: She has black wolf, but with green eyes and the same green choker. Her body is tone and resembles Toboe's.   
Attitude: Sexy, gets her way, shy and persistent. 

Missy- She is 7. She has black hair in long waves. Her hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail. She has light brown eyes. She has a lazy look to her. She wears a long black skirt and a white strapless shirt that was just above her belly button. Then to complete the outfit, she wore white and blue sneakers. She's 4ft.   
Wolf form: Long, slick black fur, with a dark brown tint. A short rounded nose. Smaller then a normal wolf pup. Her eyes hang down, instead of pointing up.  
Attitude: Lazy and sly. 

Coco: She is 7 also. Missy's younger sister. She has long brownish black hair, that dangled in loose waves around her face. She has warm honey brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks, just below her eyes. She wears a plaid skirt (like Kagome from Inuyasha) and a white sleeveless shirt with a collar. Her skirt hat a light tan belt with chains hanging from them. She wore a dark blue tie around her neck. Coco also had on long knee high stockings and brown slip on sneakers, about ankle high. She's 3'11 Wolf form: Short soft dark brown fur, with a black tint. Same honey eyes. She looks more like a wolf then Missy.   
Attitude: Cute, sweet, loving affectionate and shy. 

Jazmine- She's 17. She has long stringy blonde hair and bark brown eyes. She wears a long sleeved black shirt, with a white vest over it. She wore baggy jeans and gray sneakers. The one thing that set her apart was a gold locket that dangled loosely around her neck. She's 5'8.   
Wolf form: Tone body. She has long soft yellow fur with a golden tint. Same dark brown eyes. She's Tira's height and the mother of Coco and Missy.   
Attitude: Leaderly and motherly 


	2. The Painted Wolf

A New Wolf: A Secret Past

Chapter One

The Painted Wolf

Summery:  
A new wolf appears in a shady city. She has weird markings, and striking eyes. She holds a secret past, and a even scarier reality. Meet Tira! A spunky teenage wolf, with alot of bite to go with her bark. Her past is fuzzy, and she doesn't know why. All she knows is her mission. To save her brother. It becomes more than that though. While tring to escape from some navy jeeps, she runs into Kiba and the gang. Hige is all for the new young girl wolf, Toboe is curious, as is Kiba, and Tsume cares nothing for her. All he knows is she is mysterious. Too much for him! Who is she really, and why are they drawn to help her.

Me no own Wolf's Rain! I swear I will someday. I promise! That really sucks! I do after all own my character Tira. I sorda own Horohoro.  
Horohoro: (in the backround) No you don't! I only stayed cuz you promised me food, and that was four stories ago.  
Kinyah: (annoyed) I may not own you, but I did pay your operation bill, did I not?  
Horohoro: (in defeat) Yes.  
Kinyah: (agreeing) So you are mine, tell I pay the bill off!  
Horohoro: (repeating) Yes.  
Kinyah: (compassionately) Oh Trey! (hugs him) I'm sorry! Introducing the story always cheers you up, and since Yoh is on a date with Anna.  
Horohoro: (yells) O.0 WHAT!  
Kinyah: (whispering) Calm down, he promised to tell us about it.  
Horohoro: Ok! This is A New Wolf: A Secret Past, The Painted Wolf. Chapter one.  
-  
"Damn! Why can't I shake them?"

A silver bullet whizzed by her head. She manage to jump out of the way just in time for another shot. This one was to low, so it hit the ground. The you girl dare to look over her shoulder.

There were about six army jeeps on her tail. Fear ran down her spine, but she vowed to never exept it. The fear traveled through her body. This fear caused her to laugh, as she shook it off. She smiled, somewhat jerkily.

They will never catch me'

She turned a corner rather hard, and lost her balance. She fall to the ground, but quickly got up, just missing a bullet. She let out a low growl.

She continued to run, she managed to get back ahead. Another shot! She looked back over her shoulder. Three more had joined the part. She gasped. Another shot! The bullet whizzed by her ear. 

I'm so dead!'

Seven more joined the party.

Hige stood up, followed by Tsume.

"Did you hear that?" Toboe asked, flicking a beetle bug that was dumb enough to cross his path.

Fear struck the young wolf, and he slowly rose to his feet. He was alittle shorter then Hige, and alot shorter than Tsume. He hated being so short, but he was preoccupied. He had heard a gun shot, and was worried about the thing that might have crossed it's path.

"It's probably a human hunting , or shooting something!" Tsume said, no worry in his voice.

Hige glared at Tsume, as Kiba opened his eyes. He sat up, and looked at the two.

"Yeah! A wolf." Kiba said.

The young wolf ran at top seed. She didn't want to get caught.

As she ran through a dusty city. There was people there, but no one cared for the new comer. The ones in the window stared. Even the ones on the street watched. It wasn't everyday a new person ran through their city. They didn't see a wolf. No! They saw a girl, about seventeen. A girl with long, straight ebony hair, with blue tips that trailed behind her in a ponytail. A strange girl, that ran the streets in a navy suit. She had cami pants, and a matching over shirt that was tied around her waist, her pants were held up by a light brown belt. The cover long sleeve cover shirt they wear was tied tightly around her slender waist.

The people just stared. Not even lending a helping hand. She sighed, just as another bullet hit the ground in front of her, almost causing her to trip over her own feet.

Hige stood on top of a fallen wall. His eyes grew wide, as he saw the scene before him.  
Tsume glanced over Hige's shoulder, and Kiba stood beside Tsume.  
"You guys! C'mon! I wanna see too!" Toboe yelled, as he jumped up and down.

Kiba picked him up, and sat him next to Hige, and he himself peered through the cracks.

-What they saw-

A white wolf. A rather weird one at that. The white wolf, had black tips on her ears, and tail. Her paws had black patches that started at her claws, and ended at her midleg. She looked like she had been running through paint, and some of it splattered her back and face. She also had a black patch over her right eyes, but the one thing that caught them off guard was her eyes. They were of a see green, almost the color of a freshly polished emerald.

They growled, just as a bullet race past her.

"We have to do something, " He said in kiddie tone, " She needs our help!"

Clearly Tsume didn't agree.

"No!" He simply said.

"WOW! She's beautiful!" Hige said, just loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"Why?" Toboe cried.

"I think we should." Kiba's voice echoed.

Everyone turned to where Kiba once stood, and were shocked to see that he had disappeared. Hige had vanished as well.

"Where do you think they went?" Toboe asked.

Tsume shook his head.

"Probably after that girl." Tsume growled.

"I wanna go!" Toboe cried, tring to run.

"You best stay here Runt." Tsume sneered, grabbing him by the collar of his short.

Another bullet flew, but this time the aimer didn't miss. This time it went right through her shoulder, and out the other side. The girl howled out in pain, as blood ran down her pale arm. In a fast pace race, and dripping at her feet.  
"Damn this hurts!" She growled.

She fell to her knees, and held her should with her hand. The blood seeped through her fingers. She managed to get back up, but just as she was about to move, something grabbed her, pulling her to the ground.

Before she could react, another hand flew over her mouth. She let out a low growl, as she was pulled into a dark alley. The jeeps flew by, clearly thinking she was ways away. They honked and yelled as they passed.

The girls eyes went blurry, as she fell back into whoevers arms that were holding her.  
The last thing she heard was a worried voice yelling at her, or more like about her.

"Kiba, I think she's passed out. Must be because of the blood lose, we better take her back with us and bandage her up."

All went dark.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was alittle fuzzy, but she could make out four figures.  
Apparently boys, she could tell by their voices.

"Is she going to be ok?" A younger voice asked.

"No! She's going to die Runt!" A voice joked.

"That's not funny Hige." A wiser voice scolded.

"We should of left her." A cold voice growled.

Her eyes shot open, and she slowly sat up, regretting her hasty actions when her body gave way. Her face crashed into the ground, sending dust everywhere.

"Look! She's awake." The younger one pointed out.

She managed to choke out a sentence, "You are you guys?"

The younger one smiled, and scooted infront of her, followed by the chubby one, who sat beside her. The one with soft blue eyes sat on the opposite side of her. The agitated one with yellow eyes stayed away. He was leaned against a crumpled wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm Toboe." The younger one said, with a smile.

Toboe had honey colored eyes. He also had auburn colored hair that framed his face. His eyes looked so warm and caring. For cloths, he wore dark green navy style pants and a reddish pink shirt, that had a callor. He wore four silver bracelets on his right wrist. Tira figured she could trust this one, cause he reminded her alot of her brother. Not to mention he wore black leather boots like her.

"I'm Kiba." The one with blue eyes said, smiling alittle.

Kiba had soft icy blue eyes, and messy dark brown hair. He looked very determined and gentle at the same time. For cloths, he looked rather plain. He wore a white shirt, that was covered by a brown jacket. He had blue jeans that were tattered and worn out. For shoes, he wore black tennis shoes, that resemble Chuck Tyler's All Stars. Tira smiled. He looked like a brave leader.

"I'm Hige." The chubby one said, pointing to himself, and winking at her.

This one was alittle on the chubby side. He had a long sleeve black shirt, that was covered by a yellow short sleeve shirt, that zipped up. The over shirt had two black lines that ran down the sleeves. He wore white jogging pants, that had the same two lines, and greyish black sneakers. He also wore and oversized leather collar around his neck. Face and hair wise was difficult. His eyes looked like a reddish, purple red, sorda maroon if you ask me. His hair was a orange tan color, and looked untamed. He must be the joker.

"And that's Tsume, he's a bit touchy sometimes, but you'll learn to love him." Toboe said, pointing to the wall.

Tsume! That was a face she could never forget. He had snow white hair that was in a short ponytail. He had bright amber eyes, deep cold yellow eyes. He looked mean, and a force to be reckoned with. He wore a gray tanktop, covered by a long sleeved black leather coat. The coat was super tight, and was torn at the shoulders. He also had matching pants, that hung alittle low, and biker boots. He had many earrings in both ears,  
and several scars. The one that stood out the most was the one on his chest that formed a giant X. Tsume looked quite tough.

"What do you mean, he's always grumpy." Hige laughed.

Tsume grunted and turned away, but watched the girl out of the corner of his eyes. Toboe scooted up closer to her. He grinned wildly at her, as she cocked and eyebrow. Hige grinned as well.

"So....um..what's your name?" Hige asked, reaching out his hand.

They were so cute.

Tira blushed.  
The girl watched the hand nervously. She blushed alittle more, but managed to keep it covered. She took his hand, and he pulled her up to her feet. She still was alittle shaky,  
and Hige pulled her up alittle to fast. She flew into his arms. The world seemed to stop as she looked up at him.

She shook her head madly, and regained her composer, and stood alone.

"My name is......Tira." -  
I'm cutting this short, cause the bus is on it's way. You know what to do. I type,  
you review. Be honest, I can take it. I want to be able to improve, if you don't tell me the truth, I'll never learn :P

"I tell you now the words of Red Moon. From the Great spirit was born the wolf, and man became it's messenger. In other words, the human race was created from wolves." So says the author of The Book Of The Moon. 


	3. Shall I Tell

A New Wolf: A Secret Past

Chapter Two

Shall I Tell

Summery:  
Friends can be so cruel. Tira has just met a new pack, and she can already feel something. A deep connection with these wolves. A horrible past lerks in the shadows. It waits for her to fall weak. Like a hunter stalks it's prey. She longs to forget this terrible curse, that won't give up. It attacks when she is down, and tears at her already broken heart. Tsume accidentally brings it back. The horrible memories she wishes to forget.  
Will she tell all, or stay distant?

Me still no own Wolf's Rain! I swear I will one day. I shall. This I promise you.  
Kinyah: (yawns) I am so tired.  
Horohoro: Then go to sleep!  
Kinyah: I can't, must finish story....(eats candy bar) must update for my fans. (eats another candy bar) Must eat chocolate!  
Horohoro: (sighs) She is such a spaze. Do you even know what time it is?  
Kinyah: (looks at watch) Uh.....um....1:04 AM.  
Horohoro: I suggest you......(WHAM)  
Kinyah: ZoZ (out cold)  
Horohoro: (shrugs) She always does this. Anyways, these is chapter two.....Shall I Tell Kinyah: ZoZ Purple munkys on yellow elephants.  
Horohoro: O.0 Huh?  
-  
Hige smirked at the new wolf, as Toboe scooted closer to Tira. He made her feel uneasy,  
so she scooted back some. Tsume looked over at her, and glared furiously. Tira noticed this, and scowled at him. How dare he look at her like that?

"So, Tira, Where did you come from?" Kiba asked.

Tira looked alittle puzzled by his question. The fact was, she didn't remember where she came from, but she couldn't tell them that. They would think she was crazy or something.  
Then again, they might be just as lost as her. Tira took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I.....I don't remember." She said, in a quiet tone, hoping no one heard her.

"How could you not remember?" Toboe asked curiously.

"Easy Runt. I don't remember much of my past." Hige interrupted.

"Maybe she can tell us where she is heading, and maybe we can help her?" Toboe asked,  
not talking to anyone in particular.

Tira shook her head.

"I don't know where I was heading either, all I know is, that I was tring to get away." Tira said, rubbing her forehead.

"From what?" Hige asked.

Tsume grunted.

"So Tira! What is with the metal tags around you neck?" Tsume mocked, "I think I counted five."

Tira was stunned, as a silent chill ran down her spine. Her hands traveled to her neck, and traced the first tag. A tear ran down her cheek. She turned sharply, not wanting them to see her soft side. She had always been told to be strong. She wasn't weak, and she wouldn't act that way.

"Tira." Hige called, putting a hand on her shoulder and making her jump slightly.

"I-I......remember..." She started, somewhat sadly.

"Remember what?" Toboe asked, curiously.

"I remember people." She said slowly.

"People?" Hige questioned.

"She's just tired, we should rest a little bit, before we leave." Kiba stated.

"Really?" Toboe asked, with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Yes, but if we don't want to get caught by hunters, we must leave at dusk." Kiba answered.

"I'm going scouting, I'll be back later." Tsume said, turning to leave.

As he passed by Tira, he gave her the most evil look he could muster. Tira just rolled her eyes, and turned to talk to Hige and Toboe.

It was dark! Very dark! So dark, you couldn't even see your hands in front of your face.  
Kiba decided it was time to head out. They were all in their wolf forms, and they walked.  
Kiba (the white wolf) lead the troop. He was followed by Tsume (the scared up gray wolf), then Toboe (the skinny tan wolf with four bracelets), then Hige (the bigger brownish orange wolf) and Tira (the painted wolf).

Everyone was quiet. You couldn't even hear a cricket chirp. Kiba suddenly stopped,  
causing everyone else to stop as well. Tira looked at Hige, then back up at Kiba confused.

"This is the end." Kiba whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tira asked, tilting her head, and cocking an eyebrow.

This is where we go up." Hige said, looking up.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Have you ever jumped a house before?" Toboe asked.

Tira blushed.

"Of coarse I have." She lied.

"Then let's go!" Kiba said, squatting down.

Kiba sprung up midway, pushed off the side, did a flip and landed ontop of the roof effortlessly.

"Wow!" Tira said, amazed.

Tsume was next, followed by Toboe. They did the exact same thing. Hige and Tira were the only ones left. Hige looked over at Tira, causing her to secretly blush. He smiled, and took her hand.

"If you want, I can help you up." He stated, smiling down at her.

Tira thought for a second. If she took his generous word, the pack would pick on her or drop her, and make her feel unwanted. Like she cared! Right as soon as she reached the end of the city, she would leave them anyway.

"No, I'll be fine!" She answered coldly.

She turned her back on him, and pulled her hand free.

"Suit yourself." Hige said, jumping up without her.  
Tira looked hurt for a brief moment, but shook it off.

"Well, are you coming now, or do I have to wait for you all day?" Tsume growled,  
looking down at her.

"I'm coming already." Tira snapped, scrunching down to her knees.

So, without hesitation she tried to copy Kiba, but fell short to the edge, and was about to fall, and smash on the concrete, when someone came to her rescue.  
-  
Sorry bout the cliff, I will be faster with this one, I just need you to review, ok?

"I tell you now the words of Red Moon. From the Great spirit was born the wolf, and man became it's messenger. In other words, the human race was created from wolves." So says the author of The Book Of The Moon. 


End file.
